The Luckiest
by TessaStarDean
Summary: After a rough case, Nick takes Sara out to relax. It's fluffy. Like, uber fluffy. But so be it. The prompt was Moment. Songs are A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson and The Luckiest by Ben Folds Five.


"Rough case," Nick murmured as he pulled his things out of his locker.

Sara nodded as she sat down heavily on the bench.

"That's an understatement."

He looked down at his friend, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. Smiling, he sat down next to her, nudging her gently with his shoulder.

"How about we go out? Get a few drinks?"

"I don't know, Nick. I'm really tired –"

"Come on. I know this great little place. It's quite. We can eat and drink in peace."

"Well…"

"I'm paying," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara laughed out loud.

"How can I resist that?" she asked.

888888888888888888888

"This is a really nice place, Nick," Sara commented as they enjoyed their food.

"Told ya," he smirked.

He had taken them to a small restaurant that was out of the way from the rest of the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas. A DJ played music softly as the customers ate, and there was a small dance floor in the middle of the room. The lighting was low enough to create a calming atmosphere, but not so low that it felt like a night club. Despite herself, Sara found herself slowly relaxing.

"How did you find it?"

He shrugged. "Catherine, actually. After really tough days, she and I would come out here and just relax. Turns out she really likes to dance, so this was perfect."

"You and Cath, huh?"

Nick playfully glared at her.

"Now, now. Get your mind out of the gutter, Ms. Sidle. Catherine and I are just friends."

"Really?"

He frowned at her.

"Really. Does it look like there's something going on between us?"

"No," she shrugged. "You two just get along really well."

"So do you and I," he pointed out. "And we're not together."

"That's because I'm not pretty and blond."

"No. You're gorgeous and brunette."

She blushed at that and was unable to hide it from his gaze. He smiled broadly at her, seemingly enjoying her discomfort. Then he set down his fork and got up, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me," he said quietly.

Sara frowned.

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not dancing to some American Idol pop princess."

"I'm surprised you even know she was on American Idol."

"I don't live under a rock," she muttered.

"Come on, Sara," he urged, once again smiling at her. "Just once."

She sighed, thinking not for the first time that that smile would be the death of her. Then she slowly put her hand in his and stood up from her chair.

"This is cheesy," she insisted.

When they got to the dance floor, he pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her tightly as his other hand held hers. She had never been this close to him before, and she found her senses assaulted by his proximity. Not knowing what else to do, she laid her head on his shoulder, letting her body relax against his.

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people spent two lifetimes,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

888888888888888888888888

As they walked out to the car, Sara couldn't get the feel of Nick's body against hers out of her head. She could still smell him, could still feel his shoulder under her head and his hand on her lower back. They hadn't spoken a word during the dance, both caught up in their own thoughts. But she got the feeling that he had enjoyed it too – even now he was walking unnaturally close to her, as though he hadn't wanted to let go.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sara smiled at him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You know how cheesy that was, right? The only thing that could have made it cheesier was if you had kissed me after the bridge."

Nick rolled his eyes at her as they reached his car. Standing at his door, he paused, giving her a thoughtful look. Sara noticed that he didn't open the door, and frowned at him.

"What?"

"Come over here for a minute, will ya?"

Worried that something was wrong, Sara walked around the car and stood next to Nick. By then, he had opened his door and started the car, and was now flipping through radio stations.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He finally settled on a station and stood back up, a sly smile on his face.

"Recreating the moment," he said quietly.

Once again he pulled her body close to his, but this time he kept his eyes locked on hers. Unable to hide her face in his shoulder this time, Sara felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. Nick just pulled her closer and held her tighter.

_I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here  
And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest  
What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest  
I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you  
Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away  
I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_

Sara didn't even notice when the song ended. All she could focus on was the feel of Nick's lips on hers, both of his arms wrapped around her and pulling her against him. She sighed against him, tilting her head to deepen the kiss at the same time she moved her fingers into his short hair. They soon forgot where they were, too wrapped up in the other to care even the smallest bit. Nick moved them a few steps, pressing Sara against the side of his car as he did everything he could to get closer to her, to feel more of her.

Finally they pulled back, both breathing heavily. Nick gave her a nervous smile as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I guess I should take you home," he murmured.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On which of us has the better bed."

He couldn't help but laugh at her words. Then he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I've got a king-size," he whispered.

"Your place it is then," she said, pressing a quick firm kiss to his lips.

Then she wiggled out of his arms and walked back to her side of the car. As they sat down in the passenger seat, she looked over to him again.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You tell anyone about how this happened and I'll kick your ass."

"A little too chick flick for you?" he teased with a grin.

"Shut up and drive or you get no sex," she threatened.

Laughing loudly, Nick put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
